spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: X Power/Y Power
- SpongeBob SquarePants: X Power= - SpongeBob SquarePants: Y Power= }} |Release = April 26, 2017 |Platform = New Nintendo 3DS |Genre = RPG }} SpongeBob SquarePants: X Power and SpongeBob SquarePants: Y Power are a pair of games made by Ohmyheck. Plot Main Story While digging underground in search of rare minerals, Mr. Krabs discovers a mysterious crystal that Bikini Bottom has never seen before: Energy Crystals, crystals that produce unlimited energy. Putting them for sale in front of his new mineral searching mine - which is located near the Krusty Krab - the crystals are soon collected by a suspicious customer, who is really Plankton in disguise. Wanting to use the newly discovered crystals for evil, Plankton plots to mine underground in search of the rare crystals to make crystals of limitless power called "Power Crystals", which could make him powerful enough to put Mr. Krabs out of business. Now it is up to SpongeBob and Patrick to stop Plankton from finding the crystals, as well as use the Power Crystals against him, to save Bikini Bottom. The Diamond Chronicles (post-game story) After being forced to mine for Energy Crystals after being defeated by SpongeBob and Patrick, Plankton soon discovers an even more powerful resource: Primal Diamonds. Using these diamonds, Plankton plans to use them to make the most power Power Crystal ever constructed, and plans to upgrade the already-constructed Power Crystal X (X Power)/Power Crystal Y (Y Power) to unleash the primal energy of Monster X (X Power)/Monster Y (Y Power). Now SpongeBob and Patrick must once again work together to stop Plankton and save the world from certain doom! Demo Taking place during X Power or Y Power, Plankton is testing out a successor crystal to Power Crystals X and Y, calling it "Power Crystal Z", and plans to use it for his own evil plans! Playing as SpongeBob, you must stop Plankton before he can overpower Mr. Krabs with his Z Power Crystal! Also, after finishing the demo, you can get a hint as to where you can get Power Crystal Z in the full game once it releases, which you cannot find this hint at any point in the full version! On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate SpongeBob SquarePants: X Power and SpongeBob SquarePants: Y Power? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Playable Characters/Party members *SpongeBob (uses: Power Crystal X, Power Crystal Y) *Patrick (uses: Power Crystal P) You can recruit characters who can use Power Crystals at a certain point in the game! Here's the confirmed characters you can recruit: *Mr. Krabs (uses: Power Crystal K) *Squidward (uses: Power Crystal F, Power Crystal W) *Sandy (Uses: Power Crystal K.X) *Kirby (online distribution) (able to use any Power Crystal using the Robobot Armor) (uses: Power Crystal A, Power Crystal B, Power Crystal C, Power Crystal D, Power Crystal E, Power Crystal F, Power Crystal G, Power Crystal H, Power Crystal H.X (without the Robobot Armor), Power Crystal K, Power Crystal K.X, Power Crystal K.Y, Power Crystal N, Power Crystal P, Power Crystal W, Power Crystal X, Power Crystal Y) Power Crystals Here are the currently revealed Power Crystals: *Power Crystal A *Power Crystal B *Power Crystal C *Power Crystal D *Power Crystal E *Power Crystal F Squidward F Power Form.png|F Power Squidward (only appears in X Power) Hypernova_Kirby.png|H.X Power Kirby (only appears in X Power) Patrick_P_Power_Form.png|P Power Patrick Squidward W Power Form.png|W Power Squidward (only appears in Y Power) SpongeBob X Power Form.png|X Power SpongeBob (only appears in X Power) SpongeBob Y Power Form.png|Y Power SpongeBob (only appears in Y Power) Plankton's Crystal Power awakened.png|Z Power Plankton (encountered in the demo) *Power Crystal G *Power Crystal H *Power Crystal H.X *Power Crystal K *Power Crystal K.X *Power Crystal K.Y *Power Crystal N *Power Crystal P *Power Crystal W *Power Crystal X *Primal Diamond X *Power Crystal Y *Primal Diamond Y *Power Crystal Z Crystal Powers Crystal Powers are also in the game. Here are the recently announced ones: *Power Crystal F: Power Fighter *Power Crystal H.X: Sayonara Supernova *Power Crystal K: Ultimate Penny Pincher *Power Crystal K.X: Way of the Squirrel *Power Crystal K.Y: Robobot Finisher * Power Crystal N: King of Bikini Bottom *Power Crystal P: Power of the Psychic (used in most battles)/See the X (used in X Power SpongeBob battle)/Break the Meditate (used in Y Power SpongeBob battle) *Power Crystal W: Double Trouble *Power Crystal X: Kah-Rah-Tay Power *Power Crystal Y: Meditation Devastation *Power Crystal Z: Countdown to Doom Bosses Here are the confirmed bosses: *Squidward **F Power Squidward (only appears in X Power) **W Power Squidward (only appears in Y Power) *Plankton **Z Power Plankton *SpongeBob **X Power SpongeBob (only appears in X Power) **Y Power SpongeBob (only appears in Y Power) *Krusty Krab Power Crystal Champions **Mr. Krabs ***K Power Mr. Krabs **Squidward ***W Power Squidward (only appears first in X Power, second in Y Power) ***F Power Squidward (only appears first in Y Power, second in X Power) **Sandy ***K.X Power Sandy **King Neptune ***N Power King Neptune **Plankton (Ultimate Champion) ***X Power Plankton ***Y Power Plankton *Monster X (only appears in X Power)/Monster Y (only appears in Y Power) **Primal Monster X (only appears in X Power) **Primal Monster Y (only appears in Y Power) *Kirby (online distribution) **K.Y Power Kirby and Robobot Armor (only appears in Y Power) **Hypernova/H.X Power Kirby (only appears in X Power) Power Crystal Camp Leader Bosses There are 8 Power Crystal Camp Leaders who specify in specific Power Crystals. *Rufus (Power Crystal A) *Billy Jim (Power Crystal B) *Don Load (Power Crystal C) (Campground: Conch Street) *Doug (Power Crystal D) (Campground: Downtown Bikini Bottom) *Zeke (Power Crystal E) (Campground: Chum Caverns) *Fletcher McGee (Power Crystal F) (Campground: Kelp Forest) *Rainchild (Power Crystal G) (Campground: Goo Lagoon) *Clem (Power Crystal H) (Campground: Chum Bucket) Confirmed Locations *Krusty Krab **Power Crystal Championship *Mr. Krabs' Energy Crystal Mine **Crystal Caves *Chum Bucket **Clem's Power Crystal Campground **Chum Caverns ***Zeke's Power Crystal Campground *Conch Street **Don Load's Power Crystal Campground *Downtown Bikini Bottom **Doug's Power Crystal Campground *Goo Lagoon **Rainchild's Power Crystal Campground *Kelp Forest **Fletcher McGee's Power Crystal Campground *Crystal Towers **Gift Center (online distribution center) *Monster Island **Monster Cavern *Dream Land (online distribution only) Category:Video Games Category:Ohmyheck Category:2016